


Back of the Class

by Slipsy



Category: Ratchet & Clank
Genre: High School, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:01:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27683237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slipsy/pseuds/Slipsy
Summary: Whether Nefarious knew it or not, Qwark could see him out the corner of his eye. Gazing into nothing, pretending to pay attention, hands folded under the desk. If it weren't for the slight shudder of his right shoulder and the flush of red across his face, nobody would be the wiser.
Relationships: Captain Qwark/Dr. Nefarious
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Back of the Class

**Author's Note:**

> literally just slapped it out in an hour, no beta, canon what's that i know they knew each other in 9th grade but if qwark can be 26 in 9th grade nefarious can be 18 alright we're just gunna roll with it does it sound like i put thought into this

Whether Nefarious knew it or not, Qwark could see him out the corner of his eye. Gazing into nothing, pretending to pay attention, hands folded under the desk. If it weren't for the slight shudder of his right shoulder and the flush of red across his face, nobody would be the wiser. But it was because of those two things that Qwark watched the other quietly jerking off in the back corner, nonchalantly kicking his feet up on the empty seat besides him for an excuse to turn sideways a little more. It's not even like they had a particularly attractive teacher in this class, or any other class today for that matter, nor were there any cute girls sat close to either of them (unfortunately).

Nefarious seemed to come to his senses for a moment, and Qwark hurriedly looked away, flicking through the pages of a textbook he was behind on. After settling on the page he was supposed to be on 10 minutes ago and giving the first paragraph a rushed glaze-over, he glanced back at Nefarious and as he'd hoped, the kid was back to working himself again. He stopped for a moment, and Qwark worried that he'd been caught watching, but Nefarious made a pitiful attempt at a fake cough into his hand, spitting into his palm as he did and glancing around to the wrong side before putting his hand back down his pants.

Qwark chuckled quietly. The kid was going to get caught by someone else eventually, and then there'd be trouble.

Nefarious's eyes snapped onto him at the sound of the laugh, and Qwark realised he had been the one who got caught. Well, fuck. It was no good looking away now, since he already knew, so Qwark locked gaze with him and gave a knowing smile as Nefarious's eyes widened. The two held eye contact for a while longer than needed, and then Qwark noticed that Nefarious had started stroking himself again, still gazing at him with now soft lidded eyes and lips parted ever-so slightly. Oh. This was interesting.

A quick glance around the room confirmed that the teacher had finished lecturing and was working at their desk, the other students buried in their textbooks working individually. Qwark turned back to Nefarious and rested his chin on one hand, grinning smugly as the other squirmed in his seat and picked up his pace a little. So the nerd was into this, huh? Being caught jerking off in class would have been embarrassing as hell if he'd been in his shoes. But Nefarious was going for it, face more composed now but twitchy arm giving away his actions way too clearly were anyone bothering to look.

Qwark decided to try something. Making sure the other's eyes were set on him, he licked his lips subtly and slid one hand slowly up his thigh, patting has lap where the other would comfortably sit were he riding him. Nefarious's eyes flicked downwards to the motion, and with that he stilled, shoulders jolting just a little as he came silently into his pants. Now, wasn't that a sight. 

Glancing away for a moment, Qwark tore a page out of the back of his notebook and scribbled his address on it. Messily folding it a couple of times, he slipped it across the desk behind him and Nefarious reached one hand up from below the desk (his nondominant one, Qwark noted amusedly) to take it shakily. Fingers unfolded the note, then closed it back up and tucked it into the back of his diary, a smile flashing across his face. Later was going to be fun.


End file.
